mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Mania 6 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series Unlocked * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong Unlockable * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toad * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Shy Guy * Magikoopa * Captain Toad * Cappy * Spike * Chain Chomp * Koopa Troopa * Funky Kong * Metal Mario Sonic Series Unlocked * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector Unlockable * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Omega * Eggman Nega * Jet * Wave * Storm * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Infinite * Mighty * Ray * Tails Doll Friends Series Unlocked * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Alex S. * Aaron * Mikayla * Ellie * Cassidy * Emma H. * Katie Unlockable * Nick B. * Nolan P. * Landen * Chris T. * Hazel * Bridget * Laura * Maddy * Troy * Will * Aaron H. * Steve * Isabel * Sunshine * Megan J. * Olivia C. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Caleb H. * Emma M. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events Each event has a Plus variant, giving each event a Mario and Sonic twist. There are no locations for these said events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Uneven Bars * Rhythmic Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Equestrian * Archery * Boxing * BMX * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens Story Mode In story mode, you face different challengers, whether they are friendly or not, to get spirit points to help bring the spirit back to the Olympics. These challengers are the unlockable characters, and this is how the unlockable characters are unlocked. Each character also unlocks a Mii costume, as well as unlockable music. Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Bowser's Theme from Super Mario 64 * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Plucky Pass Beginnings from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Fuzzy Time Mine from Super Mario 3D World * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Staff Roll from New Super Mario Bros. U * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Toad House from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Run, Jump, Throw! 2 from Super Mario Odyssey * Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Metal Mario from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Into the Sea of Stars from Super Mario Galaxy * Shy Bandit from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Malevolent Magikoopa from Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Desert Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Canopy Chaos from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Character Select from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Chain Chomp Wheel from Mario Kart Wii * Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World * Final Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Infinite from Sonic Forces * Wave Ocean - The Inlet from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Friends from Sonic Mania * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Plant Kingdom from Sonic Rush Adventure * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Honeycomb Highway from Sonic Lost World * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Invincible from Sonic Forces * Cosmic Angel from Sonic Advance * Studiopolis, Act 2 from Sonic Mania * Special Stage from Sonic Mania * Work It Out from Sonic R * This Machine from Sonic Heroes * Metropolis Speedway from Sonic Free Riders * Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix * Team Chaotix from Sonic Heroes * Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush * Porta Vista from Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice * Battle With Zavok from Sonic Lost World * Green Caves from Sonic Riders * The Deadly Six - Orchestra Ver. from Sonic Lost World * Infinite Battle 2 from Sonic Forces * Through Traffic from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity